


Soothe Me Daily

by bavariansugarcookie



Series: Wander Back to Me [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Fluff and Smut, I swear it's the softest thing because it's me, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Top Bucky Barnes, Soft boys being soft, Steve finally asks Bucky to take care of him, Steve's finally getting spoiled like he deserves!, and Bucky is like fucking finally ffs, i think???, no idea how to tag this honestly, this is mostly an excuse for pure smut, with some feelings mixed in because Steve and Bucky are the softest boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavariansugarcookie/pseuds/bavariansugarcookie
Summary: Steve has never been good at accepting anyone's help, let alone asking for it, so Bucky jumps at the chance when Steve finally takes him up on his standing back rub offer.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Wander Back to Me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477949
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	Soothe Me Daily

Bucky knew Steve had never been good about letting him (or anyone else) take care of him.

And Bucky understood, he really did - between his childhood illnesses and being a guinea pig for the US military, he couldn't blame Steve for avoiding doctors with a thirty foot pole.

But Steve never even let  _ Bucky  _ take care of him - he was always there to kiss Bucky's collarbone and massage his shoulders when the prosthetic port was sore, or to hold him after a nightmare. But if Bucky ever asked if he needed anything - a backrub, a heating pad, anything - Steve would just smile and wave him off. 

"I'll be fine in the morning, Buck," he'd say. "Don't worry about me."

But Bucky didn't buy it. Erskine's serum might be a lot better than the bootleg Hydra version, but even the serum couldn't heal injuries instantaneously.

One night Steve was limping slightly after helping Shuri with her prototype tests, and Bucky sighed. Once they were back in their quarters, Steve drifted off to the bedroom to change, and Bucky went to the kitchen to grab some water.

He turned and jumped a mile when he saw Steve leaning on the doorframe. "Jesus, Steve," he said breathlessly, hand over his heart, "you can't scare me like that."

"Sorry," Steve said ruefully. "I was just... wondering… if that backrub offer was still on the table."

Bucky's eyebrows shot up. "You're finally going to take me up on it?"

Steve blushed. "Yeah. I don't know what I did, but my back is  _ killing _ me."

Bucky pursed his lips, reaching out to run his hands along Steve's back and hips. "Should I be taking you to the doctor right now?"

Steve chuckled, rolling his eyes. "I can still walk, so I'm pretty sure I'm fine."

Bucky gave a non-committal hum. "I knew your old age would catch up with you eventually," he teased. "Go get undressed and I'll be in in a minute."

Steve smirked and pulled his shirt over his head slowly as he walked down the hall and Bucky caught himself staring at the dimples on the small of his back, the sway of his hips before he shook himself. Honestly, you'd think he was 15 again. 

He collected the things he needed - one of the latex gloves he used in the kitchen to keep water and flour away from the prosthetic and towels from the closet - before heading to the bedroom.

Steve was laying on his stomach, naked, with his cheek pillowed against his forearms and Bucky felt those familiar butterflies in his stomach. Steve smirked up at him and  _ that _ was too much for Bucky's very gay brain. 

He swatted Steve's ass with one of the towels. "Alright, stand up for a second," he said. Steve stood up slowly, still grinning, and Bucky rolled his eyes. "You don't have to be  _ that  _ smug about it," he grumbled, laying the towels out so that the whole bed was covered. "And don't think I didn't notice that wince."

"Can't get anything past you, Buck," Steve said and Bucky huffed out a laugh.

"It's never stopped you from trying. Now, back on the bed," he said, rummaging in the bedside table for the massage oil.

"Yes  _ sir _ ," Steve teased, laying on his stomach, and Bucky had to take a deep breath as a wave of arousal swept over him. 

"You're a menace," he said, tossing the bottle of oil onto the bed and reaching for the glove.

Steve raised an eyebrow. "What's that for?"

Bucky laughed. "Well,  _ I  _ didn't want to have to explain to Shuri how we got massage oil in the prosthetic."

Steve's cheeks burned. "Right, that's a good call."

"I thought so,  _ Captain _ ," Bucky cooed. He straddled Steve's legs, careful not to put any pressure on his knees.

"Now who's a menace?" Steve mumbled into the crook of his elbow.

"Always you, sweetheart," Bucky said, pouring some of the oil into the palm of his right hand and rubbing them together to warm it up a bit. "Now, where does it hurt the most?"

"Mmm, mostly the small of my back, but my left hamstring's pretty tight too," Steve said. 

Bucky nodded, tracing his fingers lightly down Steve's spine. "I wonder if you tweaked your sciatic nerve today."

Steve shrugged, or at least tried to. It was hard with Bucky pinning him to the mattress. "Maybe. Sorry, it really should be better by tomorrow…"

Bucky rolled his eyes and pressed his hands firmly on either side of Steve's spine. "Steve, I know you're in agony because you  _ asked me  _ for a backrub."

Steve sighed. "Well… it is kind of bad."

"Ok," Bucky said, running his hands up Steve's back before dragging them back down and cupping his ass. "Let me take care of you, sweetheart."

"Ok, Buck," Steve said, just shy of breathless, and Bucky grinned. 

He went back to kneading along Steve's spine, then briefly down his ass before pressing both thumbs into Steve's hamstring. "Let me know if I'm pressing too hard," he murmured.

"No, it feels great," Steve mumbled into his forearm, and Bucky smiled.

He worked his way up and down Steve's body, switching between feather light touches and steady, kneading pressure. Steve's hips bucked when he lightly ran his fingers up his inner thigh and Bucky paused. "Ticklish?"

"No," Steve said, and Bucky noticed that the tips of his ears were turning pink. "Not ticklish."

"Ok," Bucky said, dragging his hands around to Steve's hips. "Just checking."

He kept running his hands up and down, up and down, until Steve had melted into the mattress. Bucky squeezed his ass and dragged his fingers down Steve's balls, just to tease him, before working his way to Steve's thighs.

But Steve's hips bucked off the mattress as he  _ gasped _ .

Bucky froze. Then slowly, gently, did it again. Steve groaned, "Oh my  _ God _ , Bucky…"

"You like that?" Bucky asked, running his fingers down the cleft of Steve's ass to his balls.

" _ Yes,"  _ Steve sighed, lifting his hips completely off the mattress.

"This doesn't hurt your back?"

"No," Steve choked out, "It feels so good, Buck, oh my God…"

Bucky gently cupped his balls, rolling them over his fingers, and Steve clenched the sheets. “Buck, Buck, please, I - I need…”

“Hold on, babe,” Bucky said, leaning over to rummage through the bedside table for the smallest silicone toy and the lube. He ran a soothing hand over Steve’s hip and then poured the lube over his fingers, slicking the toy up. He slowly, slowly slid it in with his metal hand while he traced his fingers up and down Steve’s balls.

Steve groaned, bucking his hips as if he couldn’t decide whether to grind against the bed or against the toy. Bucky lost all sense of time - all he could focus on was Steve's voice, the desperate roll of his hips as he chased Bucky's touch.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop,  _ please _ ,” he moaned into the mattress. 

Bucky ran his finger along the vein of Steve’s cock. “Do you think you could come like this?”

“If - if you keep doing that - oh!” Steve gasped. 

Bucky leaned down and bit Steve’s ass and he came with a groan. Bucky gently took out the toy and set it aside on the towel and ran his hands soothingly up Steve’s back as he caught his breath. 

“I don’t think I’ve been this relaxed in --  _ months _ ,” Steve said. 

“Good,” Bucky smiled, just a bit smug. 

Steve rolled over onto his back, barely avoiding the wet spot. He hummed happily, leaning into Bucky’s touch as he brushed the sweaty hair off of Steve’s forehead. “Why have I never taken you up on this before?”

“I really don’t know,” Bucky teased, and Steve swatted at him limply. 

“I’ll definitely ask again soon,” Steve mumbled sleepily, grabbing Bucky’s wrist and pulling him in for a kiss. “Thanks, Buck, I needed that.”

Bucky kissed his forehead. “Anytime, sweetheart.” He tucked Steve into his chest. “You should take a shower, or you’ll get massage oil everywhere.” 

Steve nuzzled against Bucky’s throat. “Later. Too tired now.”

“Alright,” Bucky laughed. “Just a few minutes.” 

Steve draped an arm over Bucky’s waist and Bucky sighed as his eyes drifted closed. Maybe a few extra minutes wouldn’t hurt…

An hour later they were still asleep, tangled up in each other, snoring softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the idea for this fic for the longest time, so I'm so excited it's finally finished!! I love Steve and Bucky so much and I'm glad Steve finally let Bucky spoil him a little. (You KNOW he's been dying to do it!)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! <3 
> 
> (Fic title inspired by Jackie and Wilson by Hozier)


End file.
